change the way you look at me
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: "Karena … tetap ada batasan di antara kita, ya 'kan?"/HaruNatsu/warning inside


**T** okyo Ravens is owned by **K** ouhei Azan **o**

[warning : romance, mainstream, slice of life and ooc maybe, tehe :D]

 **Jangan tanyakan typo beserta saudara-saudaranya, karena mereka selalu mengikuti ke mana saya berada, haha :D**

Harutora x Natsume

 **Note :** fanfic pertama di tahun 2017, dan karena eudah lama ga nulis, jadi maklum aja kalo bahasanya yang agak gimana gitu ya.. _happy reading. :)_

* * *

 _"_ _Karena … tetap ada batasan di antara kita, ya 'kan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsume tahu, ada batasan yang tak bisa ia lewati walau sepintas. Ia tak punya kekuatan untuk memutar waktu, walau sebentar. Waktu yang beberapa lalu membuatnya berhenti di titik ini.

Matanya mengarah pada lantai, menatap lekat-lekat keramik putih yang memantulkan bayangannya dalam kelam. Sedang di dalam sana, di jajaran bangku-bangku, seorang gadis dan pemuda yang sudah ia kenal betul tengah berdiri. Saling menatap dalam diam seolah-olah sedang menyelami netra satu sama lain.

Harutora dan Kyouko.

Dan batasan yang sebenarnya tak bisa dilewati Natsume adalah …

"Aku menyukaimu."

…ikatan yang _mungkin_ akan segera terjalin di antara kedua sejoli itu.

=0=0=0=

Mengapa rasanya sudah lama?

Pemandangan di mana sang surya yang perlahan-lahan kembali ke peraduannya. Di mana semburat _orange_ digantikan dengan kelamnya langit. Bagaimana rasanya ketika angin berhembus menusuk kulit.

Natsume menengadah. Angin nakal memainkan rambut panjangnya, namun tak ia pedulikan. Matanya sibuk mengatensi lampu-lampu langit yang menyebar di atas sana. Seorang diri. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka masih berjalan bersama dengan jari saling menaut. Erat.

"Oh, Natsume."

Gadis yang disebut namanya kontan menoleh, mengernyit melihat pemuda yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya," Sahutnya sopan, "Touji- _kun_? Sedang apa di sini?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum samar, menunjukkan bungkusan yang ada di tangannya. "Habis dari _konbini_ ," jawabnya. Gadis yang dikenal sebagai reinkarnasi Yakou itu mengangguk lalu kembali menatap langit. "Malam ini bintangnya lebih banyak, ya? Langit jadi terlihat semakin indah," ujar lelaki itu basa-basi.

"Hm," balas Natsume seadanya. "Bulan juga bersinar terang."

Touji menoleh, melihat wajah temannya dari jarak dekat. "Omong-omong, sepertinya kau suka memandang langit. Bukannya sok tahu atau apa, tapi ada yang berbeda dari matamu saat melihat ke atas. Apa ada masalah?"

Natsume tertegun. Sebegitu mudahnya kah rautnya dibaca oleh orang lain?

"Hm-mm, tidak ada," ucapnya. Ia pura-pura melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelum pamit undur diri. "Sudah jam tujuh. Aku harus segera kembali, banyak tugas yang menunggu dikerjakan. Permisi."

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok," walaupun tak mendapat sahutan dari sang Gadis, senyum tetap terkembang di bibir Touji. Ia memaklumi sifat Natsume yang kurang terbuka dan pemalu.

…

Malam itu Natsume benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi besok. Tentang Harutora, Kyouko dan kebohongannya yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan rapat. Ia takut jika nanti Harutora marah karena merasa dipermainkan olehnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Membayangkan wajah lelaki itu yang diliputi kemarahan membuat hatinya berdebar sakit.

"Harutora- _kun_ …" ia menggumam, memejamkan mata sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Paginya, Natsume kelabakan akibat bangun kesiangan. Dengan gegas ia membereskan tempat tidurnya, meraih handuk lalu mandi. Ia harus cepat jika tak ingin dikeluarkan oleh Ohtomo- _sensei_ dari kelas nanti.

Di depan pintu, ia bertemu dengan Harutora dan Touji. Ia menyapa Touji dengan akrab namun sedikit canggung saat matanya bertemu dengan Harutora.

"Hai," sapanya. Kata sapaan paling aneh menurutnya. Ia biasa menyapa lelaki berambut kuning itu dengan 'Harutora- _kun_ ' tanpa henti. Namun, masalah yang tak kunjung berhenti di antara mereka membuatnya terasa lain dan Natsume tak yakin bisa menyapa lelaki itu seakrab biasa.

Banyak hal yang telah berubah, walau mereka pernah melewati beberapa tahun bersama.

"Oh, Nat—" Haru baru saja mengangkat tangan untuk menyapa balik Natsume saat gadis itu berbalik pergi.

"Ayo Harutora, kita bisa terlambat," ajak Touji yang kini sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan pemuda yang tak bergeming itu. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Harutora mengikuti langkah Touji walau dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

….

Harutora memandang bosan Fujiwara- _sensei_ yang sedang menjelaskan _entah-apa-itu_ di depan kelas. Sambil menopang dagu, Haru berusaha tetap mempertahankan kesadaraannya. Paling tidak, ia tidak ingin bersikap kurang ajar seperti Touji yang bahkan telah tertidur di mejanya. Ia harus menjaga nama Tsuchimikado, apalagi sekarang ia duduk tepat disamping Natsume, gadis yang notabene adalah Tuannya.

Matanya menggerling terhadap sang gadis bersurai panjang tersebut. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. Biasanya, Natsume selalu memperhatikannya. Menyenggol pinggangnya dengan siku saat ia tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun sekarang, gadis itu tampak tak acuh.

Haru mengerutkan dahi, tampak berpikir keras. Otaknya coba mengingat beberapa kejadian yang mungkin saja tanpa sadar membuat gadis yang merangkap sebagai Tuannya itu marah. Tapi ia tak menemukan satupun.

Tanpa sadar, bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Fujiwara- _sensei_ mengakhiri pelajaran (yang sekali lagi) _entah-apa-itu_ , dan keluar dari kelas.

Jemarinya lekas mencekal pergelangan tangan Natsume yang ingin beranjak dari kursinya. Wajah keduanya tampak memerah, walau sekejap.

"Natsume …" panggilnya lirih.

Gadis itu menjawab tak kalah lirih, "Ya?" wajahnya semakin panas saat pemuda berparas tampan itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Ada apa, Harutora _-kun_? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Itu …lusa nanti, mau datang ke festival bersamaku?" melihat wajah Natsume yang memandangnya aneh, Haru cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maksudku, Touji dan yang lainnya juga akan ikut. Kau tahu 'kan, ini pertama kalinya aku ke Tokyo hehehe…"

Natsume hanya tersenyum geli, satu tangannya mendarat di kepala lelaki berhelaian kuning tersebut, mengetuknya sedikit keras. "Dasar, _baka_ -Tora."

=0=0=0=

"Aku akan pakai yukata saat festival nanti," Ucap Kyouko berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Matanya berbinar ketika menatap Natsume yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kurahashi- _san_ pasti sangat manis," ujarnya lembut. Tetiba, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang masih mengganggunya hingga sekarang. " _Ano_ … Kurahashi- _san_ , waktu itu aku tak sengaja mendengar kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Harutora- _kun_."

Wajah cucu dari Kepala Sekolah Onmyoji itu memerah malu, tak menyangka bahwa Natsume mendengar ungkapan cintanya pada si _Baka_ -Tora tempo hari. Jadilah ia hanya mengangguk dengan _gesture_ kaku.

"Apa Harutora- _kun_ sudah …."

Kyouko menggeleng, memotong ucapan Natsume. "Dia bilang, ini terlalu mendadak sampai Harutora- _kun_ bingung akan menjawab apa," wajahnya berubah sendu. "Awalnya kupikir, itulah akhir kesempatanku."

Natsume terpekur. Lalu tersenyum simpati pada salah satu temannya itu.

Kyouko melanjutkan, "Tapi aku keras kepala. Aku memaksanya untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, sampai akhirnya, dia bilang akan menjawab perasaanku saat festival besok."

Natsume tersenyum kecut, mungkin hubungannya dengan Harutora hanya sebatas sahabat sejak kecil saja. Biarlah, asal si Baka-Tora itu bahagia, tak masalah baginya.

"Natsume- _chan_ , kau menyukai Harutora juga 'kan?" ia langsung menyela saat melihat Natsume akan berkilah, "Terlihat dari wajahmu."

Putri tunggal Yasuzumi itu menunduk malu. "Mungkin perasaan ini sudah ada sejak kami kecil dan walaupun sekarang Harutora- _kun_ sudah jadi _Shikigami_ -ku, tapi dia tidak begitu peka. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari tentang kebohonganku selama ini."

"Tentang Hokuto, _ne_?" Tanya Kyouko. Melihat temannya yang langsung menunduk muram membuat ia menyadari bahwa begitu banyak beban yang disembunyikan Natsume di balik senyumnya.

"Harutora- _kun_ pasti merasa seperti dipermainkan. Aku membohonginya selama bertahun-tahun," helaan napasnya terdengar, seolah-olah ia sedang melepaskan sebagian beban yang menjeratnya ke udara.

"Menurutku itu tidak salah. Kau hanya ingin kalian seperti dulu lagi 'kan? Agar kalian tidak kehilangan momen-momen seperti saat kalian masih kecil dulu dikarenakan kau harus sekolah di sini," gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu mencoba menghibur dan melihat wajah Natsume yang kini telah kembali seperti dulu membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. " _Jaa_ , bagaimana kalau besok kau jujur padanya dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Si _Baka_ -Tora itu mungkin tak akan tahu sampai kau mengatakannya sendiri."

"Tapi, bukankah kau juga meyukai Harutora- _kun_?" Natsume menatapnya tak percaya.

"Itu bukan berarti aku juga menyerah pada perasaanku. Bagaimana pun juga, Harutora- _kun_ adalah cinta pertamaku, _heh,_ dasar … dia bahkan tak mengingat janjinya dulu," gadis itu menepuk dahinya sambil bergumam kesal sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=

Tsuchimikado Natsume.

Gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu tampak sibuk membongkar isi lemarinya. Beberapa potong pakaian berserakan di lantai sekitar kasurnya. Gadis berambut ungu panjang itu mendesah, melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

 _Aku akan pakai yukata saat festival nanti._

Kata-kata Kyouko tadi siang kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Dia juga ingin pakai yukata, sebenarnya. Namun, ia tak membawa satupun. Semua pakaian formal gadisnya ia tinggal di rumah ayahnya. Karena dulu, setiap orang mengenal bahwa ia adalah laki-laki.

"Terakhir kali pakai yukata, Harutora- _kun_ malah bilang aku tidak ada manis-manisnya. Hmph, _baka_ -Tora," ujarnya setengah kesal.

Gadis itu langsung tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan gegas ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Wajah Touji lah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Hm? Kau belum bersiap?" tanya pemuda dengan _headband_ itu. "Cepat bersiap, akan aku tunggu. Duh, Harutora pasti bakal marah kalau kita lama," lanjutnya kemudian.

Natsume hanya mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya cepat. Meraih seragam yang tergantung tepat di samping lemari, gadis itu langsung memakainya. Tak apa 'kan? Toh, hanya itu pakaian terbaik yang ia punya.

…

Harutora sudah menunggu mereka di salah satu stand penjual makanan saat mereka datang. Pemuda itu tak marah, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat tak sabar.

"Kita terlambat," ujar lelaki yang tiada hari tanpa senyum itu. Haru langsung meraih tangannya dalam genggaman, menariknya berjalan bersama menyusul Touji yang ada di depan mereka.

"Suzuka pasti sudah marah," katanya lagi. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau menggunakan seragam di saat seperti ini? Cobalah menjadi gadis manis dan pakai yukatamu," omelnya.

Natsume merengut, "Terakhir kali aku memakainya kau bilang itu tidak manis sama sekali," balasnya sebal. "Lagipula, orang-orang mengenalku sebagai lelaki, jadi ini tak masalah," lanjutnya lagi.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya menghela napas, lalu melepas genggaman tangan mereka saat sudah sampai di tempat Suzuka dan Tenma menunggu.

"Lama," bentak gadis yang dulu secara sengaja mencuri ciuman pertamanya. "Hmph, _baka-_ Tora," ejeknya.

"Wah, tampaknya semua sudah menunggu di sini," suara di belakang membuat sekawanan itu menoleh. Kurahashi Kyouko, dengan yukatanya tampak melenggang anggun mendekati mereka.

"Hee, Kyouko- _chan kawai_ ," ujar Tenma kagum. Wajah Kyouko tampak merona. Dia hanya menggumam terima kasih sebelum menatap wajah Haru.

"Sangat cocok untukmu," kata lelaki itu seraya tersenyum. Dipuji oleh pemuda yang disukai, kontan saja membuat wajahnya tanpa sadar memerah. Tatapan gadis itu kini beralih pada Natsume yang tersenyum penuh kelembutan padanya.

"Natsume- _chan_ , kau masih ingat ucapan kita tadi siang 'kan?" Ia mendekat ke arah gadis berambut ungu panjang tersebut sebelum berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Ingat, janji harus ditepati lho," lanjutnya.

Natsume menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum mengangguk kaku, membuat lawan bicaranya tersenyum senang.

"Akan kutunggu kabar darimu, oke!"

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat kembang api mulai ditembakkan ke langit. Suara Suzuka yang berteriak, terdengar nyaring di telinga setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya. Namun hal itu tak membuat mereka melempar gadis loli itu ke bawah jembatan karena telah terhipnotis dengan bunga-bunga api itu.

 _"_ _Kirei,"_ ujar Natsume dengan kagum. Matanya tak lepas memandang langit hingga tak menyadari pandangan Harutora yang sejak tadi menatapnya intens.

" _Ne_ , bisa kau belikan kami minuman?" tanya Kyouko sambil menyenggol pinggang Haru, tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan ia langsung berkata, "Aku mau ramune."

"Cola," pesan Suzuka tanpa melihat.

Touji ikut-ikutan, "Belikan aku jus gandum lagi."

"Aku ingin teh," balas Tenma.

Walau sedikit kesal dengan mereka yang seenaknya main perintah, Haru tetap menyetujuinya. Lelaki itu bertanya minuman apa yang ingin Natsume pesan sebelum gadis itu berkata ingin ikut dengannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan beberapa saat sebelum suara Natsume mengudara.

"Aku senang, bisa melihat hanabi bersama Harutora- _kun_ dan yang lainnya," ujar Natsume yang membuat senyum langsung terbit di wajah lelaki tampan itu. "Juga, aku senang karena usahaku di musim panas tahun lalu membuahkan hasil."

"Oh," Haru mengangguk sambil menuruni tangga. "Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Em … menggantung harapan," balas Natsume mantap. Dipandangnya punggung lelaki yang ia cintai itu lekat. Tangannya menangkup di dada. _Inilah saatnya_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

"Harapan?" Haru berbalik, menatap Natsume yang kini wajahnya telah disepuh rona merah. Angi nakal meniup rambut mereka, membuat Haru bisa melihat pita merah muda yang menjadi pengikat rambut gadis itu.

"Natsume … kau …" suara lelaki itu terdengar tak percaya.

"Harutora _-kun_ … maaf. Maaf selama ini aku telah berbohong padamu, tentang Hokuto dan perasaanku sendiri."

Udara di sekitar mereka seakan menipis. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, sebelum ia melanjutkan sesi jujur-jujurannya.

"Mungkin kau merasa dipermainkan olehku, karenanya aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kita seperti dulu dan merubahmu agar tertarik dengan sihir onmyogi. Membuatmu masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku agar kita jadi sering bertemu," gadis itu mulai terisak. Ia gigit bibirnya coba meredam tangis.

Ini puncaknya. Ia harus mengungkapkan perasaanya sekarang juga.

"Harutora- _kun,_ sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Saat kau berjanji untuk menjadi _shikigami-_ ku dan bersedia melindungiku. Menurutku dulu, itu adalah ucapanmu yang paling keren," tangannya menyeka pipinya yang sudah basah akan air mata, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku menunggu. Tapi ternyata kau berubah pikiran. Kau tetap ingin tinggal di sana dan bermain bersama teman-temanmu. Sejak saat itulah, aku merasa ini tidak adil," gadis itu makin terisak keras. Tak sanggup menahan rasa malunya yang sudah bersikap cengeng di depan Haru.

"Natsume, maaf."

"Eh?" gadis itu berhenti terisak saat ada tangan lain yang kini telah mengapus airmatanya. "Harutora- _kun_ …"

"Maaf, aku juga bersalah padamu. Aku sengaja melupakan janji itu, karena kupikir, orang yang tidak berbakat sepertiku tak pantas menjadi _shikigami_ -mu," tuturnya lembut. "Tapi, saat Hokuto datang aku merasa seperti kau perlahan kembali berada di dekatku."

Pemuda itu mengecup lembut pipi sembab gadis di depannya.

"Dan tentang perasaanmu itu … kurasa aku juga sama," pria itu menunduk lama. Seolah-olah sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdebar keras sampai ia merasa susah hanya untuk menarik napas. "Natsume, _anata ga suki_. Sejak dulu, saat kita masih seorang bocah ingusan yang tak tau apa-apa."

Bintang malam beserta hanabi yang masih ditembakkan di atas sana menjadi saksi bisu saat pemuda itu membawa wajah gadisnya mendekat lalu mengecup bibirnya, lama.

Setelah ini, akan ada yang berubah di antara mereka, tepatnya pada hubungan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

a/n : pernah publis lalu dihapus lagi karena banyak kesalahan ehehe. Makasih buat yang baca, jika ada. Dan jangan lupa RnR yoo… :)


End file.
